We four Wixen
by Captain Brittany
Summary: It's 1995 and Voldemort has been revived. Hogwarts is no longer safe. In an effort to protect Harry Potter, England, Belarus, Norway and Romania are sent as undercover transfer students. Tempers run high, limits are pushed, love is found and walls are broken. It won't be easy to keep their identities a secret!
1. Chapter 1

_Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home._

It was a wet day in the middle of August. Feet pounded the pavement as they rushed for cover. One such pair belonged to a young Norwegian man. He stopped outside a dingy pub and, after making sure the coast was clear, opened the door and was hit by a gust of warm air.

The pub was relatively empty. A sleeping warlock here, a studious witch there and, ah, there they were.

In the back corner, half concealed by the shadows, sat his friends. One was a young lady with platinum blond hair by the name of Natalya Arlovskaya, another being a brown haired fellow called Vasilica Lupei. The last was a blond haired man with bushy eyebrows named Arthur Kirkland.

Of course, if you payed attention to the summary, those weren't their real names. In fact, they're official names were Belarus, Romania and England. The man who entered? Well, Norway of course, but for the time being, we'll call him Kjetil Thomassen.

Anyway, Vasilica looked up as the door shut and a huge smile broke out on his face. He jumped and threw his arm around Kjetil. Vasilica half dragged, half lead Kjetil to their table. Natalya's lips twitched upwards in recognition and Arthur stood up to greet the Norwegian.

"Ah, you're finally here! Delays on the underground?" He asked. Kjetil nodded and sat down.

"Yes, a toad caused a bit of a panic near the front. Amusing, really." Vasilica snorted and Arthur shook his head.

"I have a feeling I know who's toad that was." He muttered. Sighing, Arthur sat down again and pulled out a small notebook seemingly out of nowhere. "You all know why we gathered here, correct?" The other three nodded.

"Tom Riddle is back and our countries are in danger." Natalya said, concern creeping into her voice. "And so are some of our neighbours." A somber mood settled down as the enormity of the situation hit them. Arthur cleared his throat and opened the notebook.

"Yes, that is true. For now, Tom seems rather….. Quiet. No mass destruction yet. But the Boy must be prepared and safe. Dumbledore has asked me if we could handle the job of keeping the Boy safe." He pulled out a letter that had been stashed in the notebook. Arthur slid it to the middle of the table where the others could read it.

 _Dear Arthur_

 _How have you been? Weather been good? No troubles I presume._

 _Ah, but this letter has not been for pleasure. I assume you know of the return of Voldemort? Of course you have. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory had the bad luck of seeing him return. No, scratch that, Cedric was tragically killed before the revival._

 _I come to you to ask for a favour. With the return of Voldemort, Harry Potter is no longer safe. I fear that he may be stuck down before his time. I am simply asking that you and maybe some others come to Hogwarts as students to keep him out of major danger. Though, knowing him, Harry is bound to run into something._

 _Alas, I would feel much more secure knowing that such a wonderful wizard was watching over Harry. As mentioned before, you may bring a few more magical nations along if you wish._

 _Best regards-_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _PS. If you accept, the code to my office is Fizzing Whizbee._

"Well?" Arthur glanced at them hopefully. "Are you coming with me? I understand if you don't want to but-" He was cut off as Natalya spoke.

"I will come. I need some time away from brother." She said. Arthur nodded, pleased. At least he wouldn't be alone.

"Agreed. It would be nice to visit the school after so many years." Kjetil said, looking at Vasilica and raising his eyebrows. "After all, it's been so long, hasn't it Vas?"

"Yes it has!" Vasilica grinned. "I am so ready for this!" Arthur chuckled at the Romanian's energy.

"Well, that settles it. I will be writing to Dumbledore tonight and tomorrow we can sort out supplies. Kjetil, there is a room reserved for you upstairs. I'm sure Vas will gladly show you where. But before that, drinks anyone?" Arthur said, packing away the notebook.

It really would be a while before they could do this again, drinking. After all, adults can't fit into school uniforms made for fifteen year olds.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain from yesterday had cleared up, and while it certainly wasn't beach weather, it was rather warm and humid. Just the day you needed when you're going shopping and there's a large crowd and tiny shops. Perfect.

Vasilica was up rather early. He had gone downstairs to the pub to get an irn bru mixed with butterbeer to cure his, thankfully minor, hangover. Why a magical pub had a muggle drink was an utter mystery, but Vasilica had an inkling that it had something to do with irn bru's reputation of curing hangovers. There was probably a good chance Scotland had something to do with this too.

But never mind that. Vasilica was sitting in the same area as the last night and gently sipping on his drink. He was quite excited for the coming trip to Diagon Alley. After all, it had been, what, a few decades since he last there? Vasilica was rather curious about how the street and shops had changed. He heard footsteps approaching the table and was mildly surprised to see a disheveled Kjetil.

Kjetil's hair was an utter mess, not unlike Arthur's, and his clothes seemed hastily thrown on. He was also missing his trademark hairpin. In his hand he held a cup of very strong coffee. Vasilica raised an eyebrow and a cheeky grin crept up to his face

"Had good fun last night, eh Kjetil?" Vasilica wiggled his eyebrows. Kjetil just sighed and

pulled up a chair.

"No, actually. Emil and I got into a fight when I called him last night to let him know where

I was, and I was couldn't sleep because Mathias and Tino were constantly calling me. Now if you don't mind, shut up, I've got a splitting headache." Kjetil ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes, clearly stressed out.

Vasilica mumbled an apology. Fights with family were never easy, he that from experience. As did Natalya and Arthur, most likely. Oh well, that's families for you. Can't live with them, can't live without them

In the meantime, Natalya entered the pub, her own hangover cure in hand. She came to the table, but didn't sit down.

"Finish those drinks quickly. Arthur wants us all upstairs in his room in two minutes."

Finishing her message, she strode away, presumably to Arthur's room. Vasilica and Kjetil downed their drinks quickly, Vasilica paid Tom the bartender and the pair went back upstairs to the inn to Arthur's room.

Inside, Natalya and Arthur were discussing something and Vasilica noted that there was Muggle clothing for teenagers lying on the bed. Arthur stopped talking with Natalya and turned to greet Vasilica and Kjetil.

"Ah, there you are. Wonderful. Now then, Dylan has prepared a sort of glamour potion

for us, so we'll fit in with the students at Hogwarts." Arthur held up four glass vials of a murky blue potion. The other three started cautiously at them. "Is something wrong?"

"They look disgusting for one thing, and another, what do you mean sort of glamour?"

Vasilica asked, making a face of disgust.

"Well, er, these potions are made to revert people back to an age chosen by the maker.

Temporarily of course. And as these are very strong, they may taste a little, well, strong." Arthur replied, handing a vial to each of the group. He uncorked his own vial and drank it quickly, gagging a little at the taste. Following his lead, the other three drank their potions.

The effect was rather unsettling. Their bodies felt like they were being dunked in something gooey and simultaneously being squished. Vasilica couldn't help but giggle a little when a particularly ticklish area was being affected by the potion. Thankfully, in a matter of minutes, the effects stopped. Looking around, Vasilica couldn't help but notice that everything seemed higher up, not that much higher, but there was definitely a difference.

Vasilica also noticed how Arthur, Natalya and Kjetil had changed. Natalya's normally mid-back length hair was now barely shoulder length and a darker shade.

Kjetil had a much more rugged look to him, but his face looked as calm as ever. Arthur had many piercing holes in his ears and a few in his mouth. Both Kjetil and Arthur had slightly longer hair.

Pulling at a lock of his own hair, Vasilica saw it was no longer strawberry blond, but now a more light brown. His hair was also longer.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Natalya, a slight blush on her cheeks, took the dress that was lying on the bed and went to Arthur's bathroom to change out of her old clothes, holding up the now too large dress to cover herself.

"We better do the same." Arthur took a set of clothes and went to a corner of his room,

as did Kjetil. Vasilica took his own clothes, a simple t-shirt and jeans combo and slipped into them.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Arthur asked after they had all changed. Vasilica nodded,

as did Kjetil and Natalya. "Good. Off to Diagon Alley then."

Vasilica grinned, and excitedly ran down to the back of the pub, the others following close behind, just as excited.

 **I'm sorry for the huge delay in this, school was really tiring and stressful for me, but I'm on Summer Holidays now, so I should be able to update more often, hopefully**.


End file.
